Roses of Red, Heart of Black
by Akira Yama
Summary: When Fuji feels like confessing his feelings towards Eiji, why is it that someone keeps trying to steal him away from him. How can the motherly Oishi be so cruel, even when Fuji's the sadistic one. EijiFuji, Golden Pair, Oneshot-iness.
1. Chapter 1: Roses of Red

**Ooh, oh yes the Devil is back! Bow down before the injured person! Okay stop rolling your eyes...**

**Anyways recently got hit by a car... not really, somebody pushed me out of the way and I simply scraped up my arm and the doc told me to stay off the computer for long periods of time which I haven't been listening too... so... yeah. Break all the rules... thats what I say.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the greatest source of fanfiction, Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Fuji watched Eiji, smiling to himself as the red head jumped around on the court, bugging the hell out of Ryoma. Finally taking pity on the freshman, decided to help him. "Eiji! Stop pestering him!"

However that wasn't Fuji who spoke, but Oishi. Fuji's smile instantly disappeared and he glared at the co-captain. Lately he'd really been bugging the brunette, always ruining his and Eiji's moments.

Eiji stopped and looked at his doubles partner, blinking innocently. "I'm not pestering him, nya, I just wanted to give him a hug." Eiji said sounding as innocent as he looked.

Oishi blushed slightly. "Well, he doesn't want a hug."

"Can I give you a hug?!" Eiji asked jumping up and down, as Ryoma quietly walked away.

Oishi's eyes widened and his blush deepened. "S-sure."

"Yay!" Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi's neck.

Fuji watched, a sprang of jealousy pressuring his body. He swallowed and looked away, turning his back and walked away.

* * *

Fuji tapped his pencil on the desk, Eiji sitting next to him, actually trying to listen to their english teacher. Fuji stared out the window, ignoring his racing heart. A few months abo he realized his feelings towards his best friend was more than just two friends, but he found he had a crush on him. Sometimes he felt like Oishi knew and was trying to take the redhead from him. He felt possesive towards Eiji and slowly had begun hating Oishi.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What's wrong, nya?" Eiji whispered as the teacher announced a break. Fuji broke from his trance and saw how close Eiji's face was. He opened his eyes and they widened. He wanted so bad to kiss him.

"N-nothing, why?" Fuji asked trying to sound calm.

"It's just you seem distracted." Eiji said as he pulled away. Fuji blinked and sighed.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"Liar! Fujiko, tell me now. Why are you all sad?" Eiji said, pouting. Fuji smiled. _He's so cute!_

"Er, it's just that there's this guy I like, and well... I sort of feel like he's mine, but this other guy's trying to steal him from me." Fuji said quietly.

Eiji's eyes seemed to dim a little as if he were disappointed. Fuji made a mentle note and would analyze it later.

_Oh, so he's got a crush one someone else, nya, su... _Eiji thought sadly.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, nya!" Eiji said smiling. "But, who is the lucky guy?"

"You don't get to know."

Eiji did his cute pout. "Awe, why not? I'm your bestest friend!"

"Sorry, it's a secret."

* * *

After school, the regulars waited for practice to start as they stood on the courts. Fuji and Eiji were talking when Momo called Fuji, telling him to come over to where he was.

"Be right back." Fuji said as he walked over.

Eiji smiled and shuffled his feet thinking about what Fuji had said earlier about having a crush on somebody. _So my love was one-sided... oh now i feel empty... why couldn't he love me back..._

He let out a shaken breath as his eyes burned.

_I love you Fuji..._

"Eiji? Are you okay?" Oishi asked as he walked up to the red head.

Eiji could feel a few tears falling from his eyes, realizing he's started crying. "Yeah, just flustered."

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you after practice."

"N-kay." Eiji said smiling.

* * *

Fuji stopped as he looked at the sadden Eiji, crying. He wanted to run over and give him a hug, but then Oishi appeared. Fuji glared at him, turning around to leave, but he heard something that shattered his heart.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you after practice."

"N-kay." Eiji said, a smile on his face.

"About, maybe going out with me."

* * *

**Whelp... you know the drill... FIVE REVIEWS OR NO SECOND CHAPTER!**

**No seriously I can end it right now...**

**Hope you like the beginning.**

**For those of you who know me and how I feel about the golden pair you should all be shocked...**

**Anyways...**

**Akira-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of Blue

****

Thank you my loyals! You gave me what I want so here's what you want... the second chapter.

Sorry to those of you who reviewed after the mark. I fell asleep after I got home from school so this is the quickest I could update. And thank you to those of you who hate the Golden Pair!

**Hope you enjoy my special brand of devilishness.**

**Please review when finished!**

* * *

Fuji leaned against a tree as he tried to remember anything from practice. After hearing those words leave Oishi's moouth, he simply felt empty. Eiji was his and now he was being taken away from him. Wait, _his? _Now that he thought about it, was Eiji truly his? It wasn't like they were together... even though he wished they were.

Fuji sighed and looked down, noticing he was still wearing his uniform. _Better go change, _he thought.

...

Oishi waited for Eiji to pull his shirt over his head. Eiji turned to look at Oishi. "So, ya want me to be your boyfriend?" Eiji said, a little shocked.

"Y-yeah, pretty much." Oishi stated, quietly.

"So..." Eiji began, but was interrupted.

"Eiji..." Oishi whispered, leaning forward. He placed his lips on the shorter redhead's and grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer, pressing his lips firmer to the redheads. Eiji's eyes were opened wide, stunned. He tried to accept what was going on, but... he couldn't. He still loved Fuji, but knew that Fuji would never except him like that.

The door opened and...

* * *

Fuji opened the door to the clubhouse. He looked up and saw Oishi and Eiji making out. He froze, his heart throbbing in his chest. He swallowed... eyes burning as he continued to watch.

"E-Eiji...?" Fuji almost whispered as he tried to speak.

Eiji pulled away and turned to see Fuji, his eyes open. Eiji's eyes still wide as he looked at the genius. "Fuji?"

Fuji looked away and swallowed, trying to push back his tears. "S-so, y-you and Oishi, huh?" He said, trying to sound as though he didn't care.

Eiji glanced back at his doubles partner and sighed, nodding. "Yeah."

"Eiji..." Fuji didn't finish, his lip trembled and made it hard to allow words to form, he turned and ran out.

* * *

Eiji watched as Fuji ran off. Sad. He turned back to Oishi, who saw his tearing eyes. _I'd thought he'd at least care about this... _Eiji thought sadly.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked quietly.

"It's nothing, nya." He said smiling sadly. He felt warm tears fall from his eyes. He began sobbing uncontrolably. "I'm sorry." He whispered, almost to the point of silent.

"You-."

Eiji sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just don't like you like that." Eiji wiped his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The next day Fuji went on with his normal day. He kept his usual smile on his face, but inside he could feel his heart frozen with hate towards Oishi.

He walked into his English classroom and sat in his seat. He staredd out the window, contemplating what to do when Eiji walked.

"Hi, Fujiko!" Eiji said, his voice unusually quiet, but still sounding cheerful... even though it sounded forced.

Fuji waved.

"Do you hate me?" Eiji asked quietly as he sat down.

Fuji shook his head.

Eiji sat silently. "Fujiko, c-can we talk?"

"About what?" Fuji finally said.

"Er, about yesterday?"

Fuji sighed, unsure what to really say. However when he opened his mouth words seemed to flow out without his control. "Eiji, does it really matter. I mean you obviously have other plans that don't involve me. Don't worry I've excepted you and Oishi's relationship."

_Liar! You know that's all a lie. _Fuji thought bitterly.

"But Fuji, I l-."

"Look, I have to be somewhere else, another time maybe."

Fuji stood up and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang. Eiji stared at the door, feeling his heart ache as his interrupted phrase finished itself.

_But Fuji, I love you._

* * *

**Well, five reviews or no third chapter.**

**See, I despise the golden pair, and those of you who have read my past fanfics should have know it was gonna be the dream pair in the drama.**


	3. Chapter 3: Heart of Black

**The final chapter! Yay! Everybody can now know the outcome of this awesome story!**

* * *

Tennis had ended and everyone was in the clubhouse, changing. Fuji and Eiji hadn't spoken a word since their class together. Eiji felt alone and Fuji... heart broken.

Fuji left, walking out with his stuff, not saying good bye to anyone.

...

Eiji watched as Fuji left. As soon as the brunettes back disappeared, Eiji felt the urge to run after him. He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. He finished getting dress and grabbed his bag. He froze.

On his bag was a note:

_Eiji..._

_I'm sorry, but seeing you with Oishi made me realize that maybe I was wrong.  
But I don't wish to stay alive without you knowing that I had fallen in love with you.  
Now that you know, don't feel regret for the things between us...  
It just was never meant for us to be together._

_Fuji_

Eiji's hands stopped working and both the note and the bag hit the floor. He swallowed getting the urge to run after Fuji again. This time he fell to it, racing out of the clubhouse and down the road, hoping to catch up with him.

* * *

Fuji continued on down the deserted streets to his house. The sun was setting and everythings seemed normal even though his heart was black with hate, loss, and sadness.

...

Eiji ran down the deserted sidewalk that lead to Fuji's house. It wasn't long before he caught sight of Fuji. Finally Eiji leapter, wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist. "Fujiko!" He shouted, his knees hitting the ground, making Fuji stop.

Fuji froze, feeling the redheads arms around him. "Fujiko, please listen to me." Eiji panted with a pleading voice, not releasing his hold on Fuji.

"Eiji could you-?"

"Fujiko, I love you!"

Fuji's eyes widened. He swallowed. "W-what?" Had he heard that right?

"I was never going to go out with Oishi; he kissed me. I never liked him like that, I love you."

Fuji's heart skipped a beat, but quickly caught up by racing, pounding painfully in his chest. "Y-you love me?" Fuji's knees shook and finally gave way on him as he to hit the concrete in front of Eiji.

"Yes I love you with my heart and soul and if you're still going to not speak to me then please just kill me now because I don't want to ever be without you."

Fuji could feel Eiji crying and could feel tears falling from his eyes as well. He smiled to himself and took Eiji's hands, turning around to look at him. "I love you too Eiji."

Eiji wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck as Fuji held him around his waist. "Fuji, I'm so-." However Eiji was interrupted by Fuji's lips pressing against his own. Eiji felt Fuji's tongue request entrance and Eiji allowed it allowing their lips to lock.

"Together forever?" Eiji asked in a whisper after they finally pulled away.

"Even when death tries to pull us apart."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review even though it's the end.**

**Sorry if it sound out of place, I was sick. Wah!**

**And I hate the golden pair so I thought I'd make Oishi look like the bad guy without making him seem not too OOC.**

**That was the hard part...XD**


End file.
